


I'm Waiting

by juliet_lili



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliet_lili/pseuds/juliet_lili
Summary: A oneshot inspired by the song Waiting by Kian.Grizz and Sam have seen their fair share of heartache through the years. But here, in this moment, things are perfect.





	I'm Waiting

_Can I take you back_

_To the day we met,_

_When I stuttered all my words,_

_And I know that made you laugh,_

_And the way you flicked your hair,_

_And I saw that smile you had_

Grizz didn’t remember ever feeling this nervous. Maybe in another world, his father would be standing with him, making easy small talk to ease his son’s nerves. Instead, Grizz stood alone, facing the alter and reliving the moments that had led him here.

The first night they had spoken properly was etched into his brain. He’d known that night that staying away from Sam was no longer an option. Sam had been wearing a gold coloured vest over a white button down, a smart bow tie perched at his collar. The lights had caught the colour in his hair in a way that made it impossible for Grizz to look away.

Before he could think, he strode over to the table, liquor dulling his inhibitions.

“How do you like prom?” His voice was soft, overpowered by the noise around them. Just the sound of it set Grizz’s heart on fire.

“What?”

“I’m sorry, I know I don’t speak well. How do you like prom?” Sam met his eyes and Grizz’s heart stopped, an explanation tumbling from his lips. He found himself turning to the only sign he knew. _Bullshit._ The smile he shared with Sam was worth it.

_Yeah I know there’s somethin’ there’s somethin,_

_There’s somethin’ bout you_

And now here he was. He stepped out onto the polished wooden floor, Sam’s hand pale against his own. The music started and with a final deep breath, Grizz’s other hand settled on Sam’s waist, swaying to the music. Sam looked up at Grizz with that smile - the smile that had started it all. His hand rested on Sam’s waist as they moved slowly about the room. In this moment, after all of this time, things were perfect. The gold band around Sam’s finger glinted against Grizz’s chest and he felt his heart settle. They were here, together. That was all that mattered. In the most unlikely of places, he had found his paradise.

_You been gone a while,_

_I’m like where you been?_

_Just split with another man_

_Isn’t that like number ten?_

As he’d stepped into the trees for the expedition, his heart had broken afresh. It had been torture, that first winter, the town collapsing under Harry and Lexie’s reign. The horror of that had paled in comparison to the way Grizz felt each time he saw Sam. Sam had approached him when he had first gotten back. He’d tried to talk, but Grizz hadn’t known what to do. The whole world was in shambles and he’d thrown out words that had caused instant regret. Sam had walked away, tears and disappointed understanding in his eyes. Every time Grizz saw him after that, his stomach flipped.

_You say you feelin’ alone,_

_And now you need a friend,_

A month of agonising silence had been all that he could handle. He’d shown up late one night, a basket of carrots in his hands and a bottle of scotch setting his stomach alight. Tears were already flowing down his face when the door opened. 

“I can’t do this. I don’t care how complicated our lives are going to be. I need you.” The words had fallen from his mouth before he could stop them. Grizz was mortified, afraid that he might need to repeat his words or find the capacity to sign them, and even more afraid that Sam would reject him.

Instead, Sam’s arms had wound their way around his waist, his face buried in Grizz’s neck.

“Okay.”

_And oh there’s somethin’, there’s somethin’,_

_There’s somethin’ bout you,_

_There’s somethin’ bout you, there’s somethin bout,_

_There’s somthin’ bout you_

They hadn’t been apart for more than a few days since that night and now here they were, seven years later, promising to never be apart again. Gareth and Samuel Eliot-Visser.

Time had been harsh to both of them. Grizz’s hands were covered in callouses, his skin already started to crease as a result of his time in the sun. Sam’s eyes were shrouded in shadows, etched into his face by nights spent desperately trying to understand where they were. After all this time, Sam was one of the few who hadn’t given up. Grizz was sure he never would. Sam wanted his parents to meet Eden, to meet Grizz. His family.

_If you got a moment to spare I got something to say,_

_I’m waiting, I’m waiting_

_I’m usually impatient, but girl I’d be happy to wait,_

_I’m waiting, I’m waiting_

Becca had walked Sam down the aisle. She stood beside them as they said their vows, their unconventional family united even in this. Grizz had been facing the altar when the doors had opened. He turned and for a moment, all he could see was the blue in Sam’s eyes and the red of his hair. This was it. This was their moment.

Sam’s face changed and Grizz’s heart squeezed at the laugh that echoed over the church. He had stuck with the traditional suit jacket and tie. However, looking through his closet, he had found the tracksuit pants he had decorated that night at prom. The night that they had first talked. So there Grizz stood, dressed in sweatpants covered in stars and planets.

Sam smiled at him in understanding. A reminder of the night they had found each other.

_There's somethin' bout you._


End file.
